


not okay

by pantonetommy



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantonetommy/pseuds/pantonetommy
Summary: From the moment that Teddy read the date on his phone screen he knew that it wouldn’t be a good day.





	not okay

**Author's Note:**

> This is like... a drabble... and I haven’t posted a fic before so this is probably not great oop but I’ll improve eventually so, I hope yall like vague angst

From the moment that Teddy read the date on his phone screen he knew that it wouldn’t be a good day. His heart fell heavily in his chest. 

Teddy abruptly tossed his phone onto the floor, not seeing where it landed from where he was already stuffing his face into his pillow. His hands clenched the duvet as tightly as they could and then tighter, twisting until the early signs of cramp encroached on his fingers. He forced a deep and heavy breath, desperate for any kind of stability before unwanted tears could run down his face.

Billy stirred from beside him, taking just a mere second to look at his current state before his eyebrows were knitting together in concern. Teddy didn’t have to explain though, some of his tension releasing from his contracted muscles once Billy’s hand started stroking his shoulder. He leaned into the touch despite himself.

“Let go baby, come on,” Billy’s soft voice was persistent yet not demanding. Teddy found himself listening before he could even consider the words.

His gaze floated upwards until he was studying Billy’s face, focusing on the splash of freckles that ran down towards his neck instead of meeting his eyes. 

A hand settled loosely on the back of his head, fingers carding through his short hair. He found himself being lead forward, Billy holding his head to his chest. Settling, he ended up laying on top of his smaller frame. Teddy was sure he was uncomfortably heavy in comparison, but Billy didn’t complain.

Instead, Billy’s arms just encircled him and pulled him, somehow, even closer. He kept one hand playing with Teddy’s hair whilst the other settled at his waist, slowly rubbing up and down in a comforting motion. Teddy found himself grounded by Billy’s heartbeat, thumping regularly under his ear. He felt Billy’s head twist so that he was breathing into his hair, the breaths gentle on his scalp.

“You know I’ve got your back,” Billy whispered above him. The words were spoken so softly that Teddy wasn’t sure if they were meant to be heard.

He didn’t trust his voice not to shake but he forced it out anyway. His words were thick from withheld sobs as he almost mumbled into Billy’s chest. “It’s just, just-It’s just not fair,” he heard from himself.

He felt Billy’s head shaking from above him and the hand in his hair pressing just a bit firmer. “It isn’t,” Billy whispered in agreement.

“I can still see her sometimes. The-I see-“ a sob escaped from Teddy’s throat as he curled into himself, limbs sprawling ontop of Billy’s. “I see the-the burning.”

“Oh,” Billy whispered from above him, “Oh sweetheart, I-“

Billy didn’t say anything else-there wasn’t much that could be said. He just pulled Teddy ever so closer and pressed a kiss to his hair, rubbing his back in circular motions. He knew it was the least he could do, but it would never even come close to being enough.

After a while, Teddy heard Billy’s soft voice. “We don’t have to do anything today if you don’t want to. We should-we can stay in, if you want. Or go and do something I don’t—it’s up to you, Tee.”

Teddy just nuzzled his head into the crook of Billy’s neck, and that was enough.

“Alright,” Billy said, “Alright.”

He wasn’t alright, but he thought that could be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> May I take the opportunity to say why does marvel never reference the fact that teddy watched his mum burn alive? Aight cya


End file.
